Seis Reinos: La boda
by Aya-Mery
Summary: AU. La historia de Aoshi y Misao en Seis Reinos, situada más o menos entre el último capítulo y el epílogo. Todo un reto para mi. AM. ONESHOT [Terminado]


**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo fic, jaja. La verdad es que es un fic de un solo episodio y os estaréis preguntando (o no)... ¿y eso a qué viene?**

**Bueno yo os respondo. Este ONE-SHOOT (o ONE-SHOT, no sé muy bien como se escribe) tiene tres objetivos.**

**Objetivo número 1.- Hacer un fic en donde la pareja principal fuera Aoshi y Misao (sisi, no oís mal) Aoshi y Misao, quería demostrarme a mi misma que no era una negada para esta pareja y aunque no es nada del otro mundo estoy orgullosa del resultado**

**Objetivo número 2.- Hacer un fic de un solo capi, muchas veces pensé que yo no sería capaz de limitar una historia en un solo fic de un solo capi y quería saber que si que era capaz y para eso tenía que coger un pareja de algún fic ya hecho y que mejor que el de Seis Reinos donde todas las parejas fueron poco tratadas (omitiendo la de Saito y Tokio)**

**Objetivo número 3- ¡Celebrar mi cumpleaños en el sitio web de fan fics! Si, no salgo de uno cumpleaños que caigo en otro pero... más o menos por estas fechas públiqué mi primera historia y quería hacer algo especial y bueno, que mejor que un reto para mi, jeje.**

**No sé si será de vuestro agrado ni si es tan bueno como esperáis pero yo... lo he hecho con todo mi corazón y espero que os gusté y que lo disfrutéis que es por eso que lo he hecho.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! Decir que quién no haya leído Seis Reinos quizá se siente algo perdido porqué salen muchas referencias de ese fic y sobretodo cambios en los personajes y actitudes de ellos que no se entienden si no se leío el fic de Seis Reinos anteriormente**

**Agregar que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (como todos ya sabéis) sino que es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y que solo hago esto para pasar el rato y sin ánimo de lucro, pero creo que eso está claro para todos (¿verdad?)**

**Por cierto, el título del fic es horroroso pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, jeje.**

**Ahora os dejó que seguro que tenéis ganas de leerlo. **

**Nos vemos a bajo**

* * *

La alegría, la felicidad y las risas de los niños eran lo más normal oír al salir a la calle de cualquier lugar. Realmente era, y a la vez, no era comprensible.

Todo el mundo que ellos conocían había salido de una tremenda guerra y muchas personas conocidas y queridas habían muerto pero ahora… ahora… el mundo era un lugar feliz en el que poder vivir y sobrevivir, en el que poder soñar y… querer.

Pero él no sé sentía bien. Había una cosa que justo esa semana le habían comunicado, algo que, aunque si que era verdad, no había tenido en cuenta después de la guerra… tenía que ser sincero… ¡ni siquiera había pensado en eso!

-Buenos días Aoshi – una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza estaba abrazándolo por el cuello y lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla – Feliz cumpleaños cariño

-Misao… - él se encontraba sentado en un sofá que se veía cómodo, aunque para él (después de dos horas sentado) no lo era, y delante de él había un escritorio con una sola hoja encima junto con un sobre

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien

-¿Seguro? – dio la vuelta a la silla y se sentó en el antebrazo del sofá – Tienes ojeras – dijo acariciando suavemente la base de los ojos

-No dormí bien – asintió él al reconocer que no podía ocultarle nada

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo la chica alargando la carta – Querido príncipe del Reino de la Tierra Shinomori Aoshi… - empezó pero el chico no tardó ni dos décimas de segundo para quitarle elegantemente el papel

-Nada importante, una carta de cortesía

-Pues se han equivocado Aoshi…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso el chico

-Ya no eres príncipe, no desde que tu padre murió y eso desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de la guerra – la chica puso cara seria y dijo lo más formal que le salió – Tendrían que llamarte Querido Rey del Reino de la Tierra Shinomori Aoshi – Aoshi no pudo esconder la sonrisa que salió en su rostro

-Quizá si que tenga que quejarme – Misao sonrió complacida, no por lo dicho por el chico, sino porqué ya lo había hecho sonreír – Tengo un par de cosas por hacer… ¿nos vemos luego? – Misao asintió con la cabeza, el chico se inclinó un poco y la besó suavemente

-Voy a estar con Kaoru

-Entonces te pasaré a buscar porqué también quiero verla a ella – la chica asintió y vio como él desaparecía tras la puerta

* * *

Misao entró en la cafetería apresuradamente, saludó a un par de personas y se dirigió donde estaba Kaoru sentada. Kaoru era una hermosa joven de ojos azul mar profundo y cabello azabache, antes lo había llevado completamente liso pero desde que en su cuerpo había despertado la diosa Okino, diosa del agua, su pelo había quedado irremediablemente ondulado aunque a todos les gustó el resultado.

-Hola Misao – la chica iba a levantarse pero Misao se lo negó con la cabeza

-Como Kenshin te vea hacer esas tonterías me va a matar – sonrió la chica mientras la abrazaba

-Entre Kenshin y Sanosuke no me dejan hacer nada – se quejó ella, la verdad es que Kaoru contaba con un embarazo muy avanzado - ¿Has pedido?

-No, te esperaba – vino la camarera y pidieron helado para las dos – Megumi vendrá más tarde

-Está bien. ¿Cómo va Megumi?

-Bien, ya sabes, según lo que sé, Megumi se niega a abandonar el pequeño piso que ocupaba antes por la mansión que le regalamos por su boda

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se niega? – preguntó Misao divertida a la vez que devoraba la mitad del helado que la camarera ya había llevado

-Un año, y me parece que me quedó corta

-Jaja… bueno tu y Kenshin si que vais bien, casados y esperando a tu segundo hijo

-Es horroroso – se quejó Kaoru mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

-¿Se lo has dicho qué es niño?

-No, quiero que sea un sorpresa, además que Sanosuke y Aoshi dicen que volverá a ser niña y Kenshin dice que será lo que dios quiera pero sé que reza a escondidas – Misao y ella rieron de buena gana – ¿Le pasa algo a Aoshi? – preguntó Kaoru encuriosida

-¿Por qué?

-Nada, es que hoy por la mañana a concertado una cita con mi padre y Hiko – Misao la miró extrañada pero no dijo nada

* * *

-Lo siento Aoshi – Hajime Saito negó con la cabeza. Era un hombre de ojos dorados que hacia temblar a cualquiera. Su pelo era negro y tenía un flequillo muy largo y dividido en cuatro mechones

-Pero…

-Las normas son las normas – dijo Seujirou Hiko cruzándose de brazos. Era un hombre de la misma edad que Hajime. Pero sus ojos eran mucho más amables que los de Saito y de color café-verdoso. Llevaba el cabello largo y en esta ocasión recogido en un coleta haciéndole ver mucho más joven

-Pero pueden cambiarse ¿verdad?

-Si – asintió Saito haciendo que la cara de Aoshi se iluminará por segundos – Cuando te cases – añadió rápidamente a lo que Aoshi puso cara de enfado

-Es que…

-Vamos Aoshi… tu y la comadreja hace un año que vivís en la misma casa – dijo Hiko intentando ser razonable

-Y me parece que la virginidad quedó en otro tiempo ¿me equivocó? – Aoshi escondió sus ojos tras el flequillo

-¿Verdad? – preguntó Hiko temiendo lo peor

-No he puesto un dedo encima de Misao – susurró Aoshi que empezaba a sentir vergüenza

-Pe… pe… ¡pero es tu mujer!

-No es mi mujer – negó Aoshi a la afirmación hecha por Saito

-Lo será.

-Por supuesto que lo será – dijo Hiko

-¿Por qué la quieres no?

-Si – respondió él cohibido

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡Ya está bien¡No es con vosotros con quien quiero y con quien debo hablar de mis problemas personales!

-Y sentimentales – añadió Saito

-¡Y sentimentales! – añadió Aoshi a su dicho anteriormente

-Y sexuales

-¡Y sexuales¡Y no, os prohíbo que le digáis nada a Misao o a cualquier otro! – y salió dando un fuerte portazo

-De esta noche no pasa – dijo Saito cruzándose de brazos

-Aja… me apuesto lo que quieras que terminan contra la mesa de billar que les regalé.

-¿Les regalaste una mesa de billar? – Hiko asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y para qué? – Hiko lo miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros

* * *

Megumi entró apresuradamente en el local donde estaban Kaoru y Misao hablando tranquilamente. Kaoru la vio primero y levantó la mano en señal de saludo y Megumi se dirigió hacia ellas casi corriendo

-Tengo poco tiempo y necesito ayuda

-Aoshi debe estar por llegar, seguro que viene con Sano y Kenshin ¿quieres esperar? – dijo Misao mientras comía la última cucharada de helado

-¡No! Esto es solo para chicas

-Megumi… nos estás asustando ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Kaoru

-Cuatro palabras y todas juntas son mortales si las ordenáis bien – dijo Megumi mientras suspiraba fuertemente para tranquilizarse – Aunque antes tengo que decir un cosa, no estoy preparada

-¿Para qué? – sonrió Kaoru divertida

-¿Y esas cuatro palabras? – preguntó Misao

-¿Queréis saberlas? – las otras dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza – Estoy embarazada de dos meses

-Eso son cinco palabras Megumi – dijo Misao después de contar con los dedos

-¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Sanosuke!

-Pues de un tirón Megumi, además seguro que se alegra – sonrió Kaoru

-¡Pero no estoy preparada!

-¿Y qué? – Misao se encogió de hombros – Sería lo mismo que si no estuvieras casada ¿no?

-No, porqué… porqué…– las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que no comprendieron nada – Misao… tu podrías estar en la misma situación que yo

-No porqué Aoshi no le ha tocado ni un solo pelo – dijo Kaoru

-¿No?

-No – confirmó Misao – Mirad los chicos – dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Mierda… voy al baño a ver si no me he engordado y puedo escaparme por la ventana – dijo recordando el día en que Sanosuke tenía que confirmarle la fecha de su boda

-No seas exagerada Megumi – pero Megumi omitió el comentario de Kaoru y se levantó dispuesta a ir al lavabo, demasiado tarde, pensaron las tres chicas, los chicos ya las habían visto

-Kitsune ¿dónde ibas? – Sanosuke saludó con un beso a Megumi que sonreía nerviosamente

-Verás… Mm.… Sanosuke…– Megumi decidió que mejor ahora que había gente delante, así si la asesinaba habría testigos

-Dime – dijo él mirando hacia el techo

-Vale. Cuatro... cinco palabras – corrigió Megumi al ver a Misao levantando los cinco dedos de la mano – Estoy embarazada de dos meses

* * *

-Estoy hecha un desastre – se quejó Misao al entrar a la pequeña casa en la que vivía con Aoshi. Desde que los reinos habían decidió tener media democracia y media corona los príncipes habían encontrado una estupidez vivir en unos castillos tan grandes y habitaban en casas de la capital del Reino de la Humanidad. Los castillos habían sido reservados para hacer bodas o grandes electos sociales

-¿Si? – Aoshi colocó las manos en los hombros de ella y empezó a masajearlos haciendo que la chica inclinara la cabeza y Aoshi, intentando no ser impulsados por las palabras de Hiko y Saito besó delicadamente el cuello de la chica. Misao, que ni mucho menos esperaba eso, soltó un gemido y eso hizo que el joven Shinomori se aplicara mucho más en su tarea. Inconscientemente fueron subiendo las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba el chico. Misao se giró entre los brazos de Aoshi y lo besó, el la cogió de la cintura y la levantó para poder besarla mejor era… era tan pequeña

-Aoshi… - el susurró de Misao entre los besos del chico lo hizo despertar

-Misao yo… - posó delicadamente a la chica en el suelo y ella lo miró, estaba sonrojada

-Lo sé – sonrió mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios, por alguna razón Aoshi no quería compartir cama con ella hasta que estuvieran felizmente casados y ella… ella no se veía casada, no aún – Oye… nos entusiasmamos los dos ¿si? – Misao buscó los ojos del chico al ver como los escondía tras su flequillo – Mira… hoy… iré a casa de Kaoru ha dormir para que… tu puedas pensar

-No quiero que te vayas – la miró a los ojos suplicándole aunque sabía que, al menos esta noche, necesitaba pensar – No quiero excluirte de mi vida

-No me estás excluyendo Aoshi – sonrió la chica – Quedamos mañana a las dos de la tarde en la cafetería ¿de acuerdo? – la chica se empinó y besó suavemente sus labios – Te quiero. Nos vemos – espero una respuesta del chico pero nunca llegó, volvió a inclinarse besó su mejilla y se fue por la puerta

* * *

-Lamento visitarte tan tarde – dijo Misao mientras se acomodaba en la salita de la casa Himura

-No importa, seguro que Ken te lo agradece – sonrió Kaoru mientras servía un poco de te

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, mis caprichos de embarazada. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu. ¿Estás bien con Aoshi?

-Kaoru… ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que Kenshin te dijo que te quería? – Kaoru se sonrojó y después bebió un poco de te

-Cuando mi padre le prohibió verme, ya sabes, que aún no aceptaba que con reencarnación o sin ella éramos el uno para el otro

-Ya…

-En realidad… él me lo había insinuado muchas veces pero… ya sabes que yo con las indirectas pues, incluso Megumi se mofaba de mi – sonrió ella

-Aoshi… nunca me lo ha dicho

-Aoshi es muy tímido – sonrió Kaoru

-Y frío

-Lo de frío es una máscara, ya lo sabes

-Si pero… aún así… nunca dice que me quiere, nunca me ha pedido que sea… su esposa…

-Tu misma me dijiste hace una semana que no estabas preparada para esto, que aún eres muy joven para casarte

-Kaoru, tu tienes 20 años, casi 21, y ya estás esperando el segundo hijo

-Y tu tienes 20 Misao – Kaoru la cogió de las manos – Eres muy joven pero… Aoshi ya no lo es

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¿Alguna vez Tae te habló de las antiguas leyes de los Reinos?

-Nunca

-A mi… mi padre un día me las leyó, Aoshi ya hace un año que ha pasado la edad límite

-¿Edad límite?

-Cuando un príncipe cumple los 26 años y aún no se ha casado tiene un año de margen para encontrar esposa porqué sino su Reino pasa a manos del familiar más cercano

-Tu

-Exactamente

-Pero Aoshi… Aoshi ni siquiera se digna a tocarme como… ¿cómo va a pedirme que sea su esposa!

-Esa respuesta es muy fácil. Kiyosato Akira, el hermanastro o primo de Aoshi, fue el resultado de una aventura de su padre con una criada. Lo que Aoshi no quiere es dejarte embarazada Misao

-Pero…

-No porqué no quiera él, porqué puedo jurarte que te quiere, sino porqué él no quiere que te des cuenta que es todo un error pero… que esperes su hijo

-Por eso no me ha tocado – Kaoru asintió – Y si no me pide que me casé con él es… es porqué, a parte de saber mis sentimientos, no quiere que sea una obligación

-Así es – Kaoru sonrió y abrazó a Misao mientras ella lloraba en silencio

-Soy una gran estúpida

* * *

Aoshi entró en el pequeño gimnasio anexo a su casa. Cogió las pequeñas espadas que su padre le regaló hacia tanto tiempo y empezó a practicar con ellas. Intentaba despejarse y lo único que le venía a la mente era una cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona.

Misao

Misao Makimachi

¿Tan difícil era contarle toda la verdad? Contarle todas las condiciones que rodeaban a la curiosa pareja que estaban haciendo.

Se paró en seco, no, tenía que buscar una solución que no inmiscuyera una decisión forzada por parte de la pequeña, cuando la tuviera entonces… entonces si que le pediría que fuera su esposa.

De repente sintió como unos brazos finos envolvían su cintura y como un pequeño cuerpo se apoyaba en su espalda sudada

-Estoy sudado – dijo el chico dificultosamente intentando recuperar el aliento después de las prácticas

-No me importa – respondió Misao aún abrazada a él

-A mi si que me importa que te ensucies – Aoshi se deshizo de los brazos y la apartó un poco de su cuerpo

-Kaoru me contó…

-¿Qué te contó? – preguntó asustado

-Lo que pasa contigo… bueno… con nosotros

-Contigo no pasa nada

-Si que pasa. Aoshi…

-Misao… yo… es un tema muy complicado, seguro que no es ni la mitad de sencillo de lo que Ka… - pero el dedo de Misao silenció los labios de Aoshi

-Una pregunta… quiero que digas la verdad y que seas sincero – él asintió en silencio - ¿Me quieres? – Aoshi parpadeó varias veces confundido - ¿Me quieres? – preguntó está vez con temor

-Misao…

-Solo… respóndeme – dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-Serás idiota – susurró por la bajo, Misao iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle pero él la calló con un beso – Claro que te quiero Misao – la chica se abrazó a él refugiándose en su pecho

-Entonces… Aoshi… cásate conmigo – Misao lo miró a los ojos toda roja

-Pero… Misao tu no quieres casa…

-¡Claro que quiero! – lo calló la chica – Yo… bueno… siempre decía que no estaba preparada pero… la verdad era que… es, bueno era, una excusa – el chico la miró confundido – Tu nunca dijiste que me querías, ni tampoco me tocaste… ¡ni mucho menos mencionaste la palabra matrimonio! Así que pensé… que en realidad lo nuestro era algo pasajero y que tu no querías… - pero fue callada con un beso por parte de Aoshi

-No quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación Misao

-Has hecho muchas cosas por mi, es hora que yo haga alguna cosa por ti

-Estando a mi lado es suficiente

-Algo que realmente te ayude Aoshi, y no perder tu reino es una de esas cosas

* * *

Cuando Sanosuke recibió de golpe la noticia de que Misao y Aoshi se casaban en breve y que sus mellizos y los de Megumi eran un par de niñas (ya que él estaba convencido que serían dos niños bien fuertes y guapos para proteger entre los tres a su madre) casi le dio un ataque al corazón.

Antes de la boda entre el Príncipe del Reino de la Tierra y la Princesa del Reinos del Viento el hijo esperado por la pareja Himura nació todos se dieron cuenta que sería la viva imagen de su padre, pelirrojo con ojos violetas. Sanosuke se fastidio bastante al ver que, por el camino que iba, iba a ser el único que solo tenía hijas y Aoshi solo se alegró al saber que Misao estaba embarazada (aunque fuera antes de la boda)

La boda salió a la perfección, salvo el pequeño incidente que Megumi se puso de parto ahí mismo y Sanosuke cayó redondo al ver que su mujer había roto aguas y provocando que Kenshin tuviera que acompañar a Megumi al hospital mientras Yahiko y Yutaro se encargaban de cargar al padre en una ambulancia.

Las dos niñas fueron preciosas y se llamaron Akane y Yukari.

En esa boda Yutaro conoció a una guapísima chica de ojos verdes y cabello café que resultó ser amiga de Tsubame. Yahiko se alegró tanto que la atención de su amigo y rival Yutaro quedase fijada en esa tal Miori Kino que casi le pide a Tsubame que se case con él ahí mismo.

El hijo de Aoshi y Misao nació seis meses después y lo llamaron Akira, en honor al primo-hermanastro de Aoshi y este resultó ser realmente maduro para su edad, tanto que podía competir con Tomoe, la hija mayor de Kaoru y Kenshin.

* * *

-Por fin de durmió – dijo Aoshi mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa hacia la salita donde Misao leía un libro

-No te quejes, un día que su extraordinario papá lo lleva a la cama – sonrió ella provocando que Aoshi se sonrojará, la verdad era que Akira tenía verdadera admiración hacia su padre y protegía a su madre de todo mal, además de defender a Yukari en la guardería y ayudar a Akane en las gamberradas

-No te burles – se defendió Aoshi mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa y apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas de esta

-¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó sin apartar la vista del libro

-No, pero pensaba que así me prestarías atención – Misao soltó una carcajada y cerró el libro

-Sabes perfectamente que solo tengo ojos para ti – se inclinó un poco y lo besó en los labios

-Y para Akira

-¿Estás celoso de nuestro hijo?

-Un poco… ¿eso es malo? – dijo acomodándose en las rodillas de su mujer – Ahora, mucho mejor – agradeció cuando Misao le colocó un cojín en la nuca

-Pues tendrás que estar más celoso

-¿Por qué? – preguntó preocupado y se levantó como si le hubiera pinchado el trasero

-Estoy embarazada – sonrió ella lo que provocó que Aoshi la abrazara con fuerza

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Cómo quedó? Decidme que quedó bien porqué estuve pensando mucho en ello. Que más decir... ¡Ah si! No sabéis lo mucho que me costó que me cuadraran las edades de los niños con las bodas. Lo que estaba claro era que las primeras hijas de Sanosuke (recordemos que Megumi vuelve a quedarse embarazada y vuelve a tener mellizas) nacieron durante la boda de Misao y Aoshi y Sanosuke se desmayó en ella (Megumi lo comenta en el epílogo de Seis Reinos).**

**También quería añadirle algo de humor que es la conversación entre Aoshi, Saito y Hiko y un poco de ternura en la última escena de Aoshi y Misao**

**No sé si es lo que os esperabáis, pensaba hacer un lemon pero... no cuadraba en mi esquema de la historia de Seis Reinos ¿a qué no? Así que lo dejé así. A mi me encantó el resultado (teniendo en cuenta que me consideraba negada en Aoshis y Misaos) así que... ahora os toca a vosotros decidir**

**Que más decir... solo que si tenéis alguna duda, crítica constructiva o felicitación pues que me mandéis un review. También decir que, al haber la nueva norma que impide contestar los reviews si alguién está interesado que le contesté el review que en el review me diga que quiere que le contesté y que me deje su mail y yo misma le escribiré la respuesta.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y espero que os gustara y que, por supuesto, no os defraudara.**

**Se despide con un beso**

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic empezado y terminado el 6 de agosto del 2005


End file.
